Diamonds in the Rough
History and General Information Founded: October 17, 2007 Founder: Mykan Language: English Guild Level: 18 Alignment: Mixed Welcome Diamonds in the Rough is a guild recruiting all types of people. We seek players who are active, loyal, respect each other, have a sense of humour and are mature. As a guild we work together to assist each other so we can all improve our characters. We are seeking characters of level 30+ but will accept people as low as level 10. General Rules * Respect other players. * Excessive bad language is not acceptable. * Excessive SMS chat is not acceptable. Common abbreviations are fine, like LOL. Members like to be able to understand each other, we dont want to guess. * As a guild we are happy to help our fellow members. This help is a privledge not a right, so dont abuse it. * As we are an english speaking guild being able to communicate in that language is needed. Current Goals * Leveling the guild so our perceptors can get to work. * Helping our craftsmen level. * Recruiting active, mature players Rights and Ranks All ranks hold the rights of the levels below them. The right to access the guild safe will be given with the approval of the leadership and proof of commitment to guild. Protector :Requirement - Three highest level members who have met the requirements for Reservist Reservist :Requirement - Guild XP of 40,000 :Rights - Use of guild paddocks Guard - The responsibilty to assist with collector defense comes with the right. :Requirement - Guild XP of 15,000 and be level 40 or higher :Rights - Set and remove collectors Scout :Requirement - Guild XP of 5,000 :Rights - Invite new members Spy :Requirement - Guild XP of 1,000 :Rights - Manage XP Initiate :Requirement - At discretion of leadership, Minimum level of 30 :Rights - Access to guild house On trial - This is a trial period for you as well as the guild to see if we you are what we are looking for and vice versa. :Requirement - Minimum level of 15 :Rights - None Mascot - Special rank given by the guild leader. Chosen one - This rank is given to the guilds reigning Player verse Player champion. If you can beat them then the title is yours. Penitent - This is a punishment rank. Profession Gathering Profession Player (Level) Alchemist Litho (98), Enano-Sinestro (30) Farmer Mykan (100), Purrfect-oh (100) Lumberjack Lith (40), Paen (100), Mousse (64), Enano-Sinestro (30) Miner Mykan (100) Fisherman Bundy (49) Hunter Terra-Prime (50), Triage (60) Crafting Profession Player (Level) Baker Mykan (100), Purrfect-oh (100) Butcher Purrfect-oh(58),Triage (10) Fishmonger Bundy (78) Handyman Terra-Prime (100),Enano-Sinestro (3) >) Jeweller Lithe (73) Shoemaker Bundy (61) Tailor Litho (35) Smiths and Carvers Profession Player (Level) Axe Smith (0) Dagger Smith Mr-Gem (5) Hammer Smith Paen 30) Shovel Smith Terra-Prime (30) Sword Smith Paen (44) Shield Smith (0) Bow Carver (0) Staff Carver Lith (80) Wand Carver Triage(30) Specialization Profession Player (Level) Jewelmagus Lithe (100) Shoemagus Bundy (0) Costumagus Litho (0) Staff Carvemage Lith(100) Smithmage (0) Category:Rosal Guilds Category:Mixed Alignment Guilds